


Unmasked

by ShallICompareThee



Series: Online and Anonymous [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, M/M, Pining, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un’e-mail inviata all’indirizzo sbagliato cambia la vita di John per sempre. Ma il destinatario del messaggio potrebbe non venirlo mai a sapere.<br/>[Traduzione della fic di Daughter_of_Scotland; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unmasked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/833667) by [Daughter_of_Scotland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland). 



> Questa fic può essere letta a sé stante, ma è stata scritta per un’altra storia. Siete avvisati.  
> L’ho scritta per [SunMonTue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMonTue) e la sua fic, _[Online and Anonymous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7396945/chapters/16801921)_. È nel fandom di _Glee_ , per il pairing Kurtofsky. Credetemi. Ha molto più senso se leggete la sua storia. È da leggere dopo il capitolo 14!  
> \---  
> Questa è la traduzione della fic omonima di Aetheriata/Daughter_of_Scotland. Ho già pubblicato la traduzione su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=126735) e ora sto spostando le mie traduzioni anche su AO3. Tutte le recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all'autrice originale.  
> Ho il permesso di Aetheriata/Daughter_of_Scotland di tradurre la sua storia.

 

**N.d.A. _Questa storia è stata scritta in particolare per FruitLover, perché la sua amicizia è diventata più importante di quanto credessi possibile. E vorrei, no, ho_ bisogno _di sapere cosa avrebbe fatto se si fosse trovato nei panni di John in questa storia, perché la sua opinione ha una grande importanza nella mia vita, in questo momento. Spero di sentirti, alla fine del capitolo._**

  

 

> _Afghanistan o Iraq?_

John ammiccò per un secondo, fissando lo schermo e non capendo il messaggio.

Controllò l’account – sì, era il suo – e poi l’indirizzo del mittente. Non lo conosceva. Corrugò la fronte e compose una breve risposta: **_Hai sbagliato indirizzo? Chi sei?_**

Fece clic su _Invia_ e uscì dalla casella di posta, chiudendo il portatile. Fuori era già buio, quasi coprifuoco, e con un sospiro prese le sue cose per tornare in stanza.

Il giorno dopo c’era l’incontro finale, poi giovedì lui e alcuni dei suoi colleghi sarebbero stati mandati in Afghanistan, dato che le loro competenze erano richieste nel campo. Aveva appena mandato un’e-mail a Harry, dicendole della partenza e- _cazzo!_

Impallidì e aprì di nuovo il computer, imprecando sottovoce. Quando entrò nell’account di posta elettronica e controllò i messaggi inviati, aumentò il volume degli improperi. L’aveva mandata all’indirizzo sbagliato.

Scosse la testa, arrabbiato. Aveva confuso solo un piccolo dettaglio, digitando una S al posto di una W, ma era stato abbastanza.

Sospirò e inviò di nuovo il messaggio, controllando bene l’indirizzo, questa volta, e proprio mentre stava per uscire ricevette l’avviso di posta in arrivo. Era da parte dello stesso indirizzo di prima e vi fece clic sopra un po’ trepidante.

> _Hai detto di stare per essere trasferito. Dato che hai un indirizzo di posta dell’Esercito Britannico, o stai andando in Afghanistan o in Iraq. Dal modo in cui scrivi non sembri un soldato, ma qualcuno con un’istruzione elevata, un ufficiale o un medico, probabilmente. Medico, direi, dato che non sembravi preoccupato di scendere in battaglia. Probabilmente è la tua prima volta sul campo, quindi sei nervoso, ma non troppo agitato, il che significa che sei anche coraggioso._
> 
> _Quindi. Dove stai andando?_

Corrugò la fronte. Questo tizio (aveva l’impressione che fosse un uomo, non sapeva dire perché) sembrava essere un pallone gonfiato.

Senza pensarci troppo, scrisse una risposta:

> **_Okay, non so chi tu sia, ma quel messaggio non era per te, ho solo scritto l’indirizzo sbagliato, chiedo scusa. E, cavolo, hai capito tutta quella roba da una sola e-mail?_ **
> 
> **_Non so se essere colpito o infastidito. Credo entrambi._ **
> 
> **_Per rispondere alla tua domanda, perché sono certo che non mi darai tregua finché non l’avrò fatto: Afghanistan, sono un medico e, sì, è la prima volta che entro in guerra. Ecco, contento? Ho soddisfatto la tua curiosità?_ **
> 
> **_Oh, e grazie per il complimento. Credo._ **

La inviò prima di cambiare idea. Quindi rimase seduto davanti al computer per qualche minuto, pensando. Avrebbe davvero fatto meglio ad andare a letto… Ma una parte di lui voleva aspettare, voleva vedere se fosse arrivata una risposta.

Sbuffò. Era un uomo fatto e finito, pronto a entrare in un campo di battaglia, non certo una ragazzina alla prima cotta in attesa di leggere le risposte del fidanzatino e- Il suono di un nuovo messaggio lo fece sussultare, facendogli perdere il filo del ragionamento, e lo aprì con entusiasmo.

> _Certo che quel messaggio non era per me, è ovvio. Idiota. Immagino che tu abbia scambiato gli indirizzi perché sono molto simili… magari una sola lettera diversa o due? Facili da confondere per le menti inferiori, lo so. Beh, non è importante. Ora che conosciamo i contatti di posta l’uno dell’altro dovremmo continuare a scriverci, non credi? Potrebbe rivelarsi interessante, avrai bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile, laggiù._
> 
> _Quindi sei un medico. Intento ad andare a salvare quegli sciocchi dalle loro ferite mortali… molto ammirevole. La domanda è: perché ti sei offerto volontario? Lo staff medico non viene scelto a caso, sono tutti volontari e devono seguire un addestramento specifico, come sono certo sia stato il tuo caso. A naso direi che stai sfuggendo da qualcosa qui o sei dotato di grande abnegazione._
> 
> _Quale delle due?_

Fissò le righe di testo a bocca aperta. Quest’uomo – ora era certo che lo fosse – era tremendamente maleducato! Compose automaticamente un’altra mail, non fermandosi neanche a riflettere.

> **_Sei davvero presuntuoso, lo sai? Sembri avere un’alta opinione di te stesso, fin troppo, e non è attraente, sappilo._ **
> 
> **_Perché diavolo pensi di potermi essere d’aiuto quando sarò là? Ti vuoi offrire di sfogliare libri di medicina e inviarmi descrizioni delle figure quando il mio povero piccolo cervello non riesce a ricordarsi quello che ha imparato a scuola? Sì, certo, sarebbe utile._ **
> 
> **_Voglio andare perché è la cosa giusta da fare. Hanno bisogno di medici ed io sono un medico. È solo logico._ **
> 
> **_E onestamente, stronzo, perché dovrei continuare a scriverti quando non fai altro che comportarti in modo insopportabile?!_ **

Tiè! Ghignò, inviando l’e-mail, soddisfatto di sé. Gliene aveva dette quattro!

Emise un gemito contrito quando si rese conto di cosa aveva fatto e alzò gli occhi al cielo. Non solo aspettava i suoi messaggi come una ragazzina, ma si stava anche comportando di conseguenza. Con un sospiro allungò il braccio per chiudere il portatile – veramente, questa volta – e in quel momento ne arrivò un’altra.

Ammiccò. Quel tizio era veloce!

> _Ti ho offeso. Non era mia intenzione. Spero che continueremo questa conversazione, è piuttosto interessante. Inoltre, il fatto che tu mi stia ancora rispondendo dimostra che anche tu abbia un moderato interesse per i miei messaggi. Avresti potuto ignorare la mia prima e-mail, dopo tutto._

Scoppiò a ridere. Diamine. Aveva ragione. Con un sospiro, cominciò a scrivere.

> **_Hai ragione, avrei potuto ignorarti. Ma questo scambio è una bella distrazione – e chi non ha bisogno di distrarsi, di tanto in tanto?_ **
> 
> **_Parto giovedì, non potrò controllare le mie e-mail molto spesso. Quando lo farò, però, non sarei contrario all’idea di continuare a scriverti. Se non ti comporti da stronzo._ **
> 
> **_E ora devo andare. Buona notte, misterioso testa di cazzo, in qualunque parte di Londra tu ti trovi (visto? Anche io so leggere gli indirizzi e-mail e il tuo è della zona di Londra)._ **

Sorrise e spense il computer, raccogliendo le sue cose per andare a letto. Aveva ancora un giorno da passare nel suo Paese e improvvisamente gli sembrava più interessante di quanto non si fosse aspettato.

E sicuramente avrebbe controllato la posta più spesso, d’ora in avanti.

 

La riunione andò bene e John si diresse a pranzo sentendosi molto fiducioso. Stava per partire per l’Afghanistan e aveva intenzione di salvare il maggior numero di vite possibile. L’aveva deciso da due anni, ormai, e non aveva intenzione di cambiare i suoi piani. Era troppo tardi adesso, comunque.

Si buttò nei preparativi insieme ai suoi colleghi e solo la sera a cena si ricordò delle e-mail e del suo misterioso amico di penna o di e-mail o come diavolo si chiamava l’equivalente moderno.

Accese il computer e aprì la casella di posta: come previsto ce n’era una con la data della sera prima, una risposta al suo ultimo messaggio, ma ce n’era anche una di qualche ora fa.

Aprì quella di ieri.

> _Sono ben consapevole dei problemi di accesso a Internet che dovrai affrontare laggiù. Non mi preoccuperò se non risponderai ogni sera, stanne certo. Era solo una mia idea, poter avere notizie sulla guerra al di fuori dei media o delle fonti governative._
> 
> _Ben fatto, la deduzione su Londra. È corretta, benché ora io sia a Bath, cercando di capire cosa abbia a che fare la droga con i gatti scomparsi. Caso troppo semplice._

Corrugò la fronte. Non aveva ben compreso l’ultimo pezzo, ma sperava che il messaggio successivo chiarisse cosa intendeva. Lo aprì, sorprendendosi quando vide quanto era corto.

> _Caso risolto. Ho dovuto andarmene, la polizia di Bath non ha gradito il fatto che abbia dato loro degli idioti. Peccato, dovrebbero riconoscere i loro limiti per migliorare la situazione._
> 
> _Ha chiamato Scotland Yard, devo andare._

John scosse la testa. Sembrava che lavorasse con la polizia, o almeno _per_ loro. Con fare riluttante aprì un nuovo messaggio e pensò prima di iniziare a digitare.

> **_Ora sono molto incuriosito da che lavoro fai. Prima pensavo che stessi solo dando fastidio alla polizia, interferendo con le indagini, ma ora sembra che ti chiedano loro di farlo…?_ **
> 
> **_Che lavoro fai? Sei un poliziotto in pensione, magari? O un investigatore privato?_ **

Rispose a un’e-mail di Harry e a una di Mike, un amico che lavorava al St. Batholomew’s Hospital, mentre aspettava il messaggio di replica. Man mano che i minuti passavano e non arrivava niente, si sentì stranamente deluso e si rimproverò.

Questo era un pazzoide a piede libero per Londra che iniziava conversazioni con dei completi estranei tramite posta elettronica e lui davvero aspettava le sue risposte?! Sospirò. Forse era lui il pazzoide?

In quel momento sentì il segnale della posta in arrivo e non riuscì a trattenere il sorriso che gli si allargò in viso quando vide che era da parte del suo misterioso nuovo conoscente.

> _Posso assicurarti di non essere in pensione. Il mio lavoro non me lo permetterà mai. La polizia spesso si trova in frangenti nei quali la loro stupidità impedisce loro di risolvere i casi e chiedono aiuto a me. È piuttosto semplice e di norma tutto si risolve facilmente (onestamente, basterebbe usare un minimo di cervello e potrebbero benissimo cavarsela da soli!)._
> 
> _Devo avvisarti che ho ricevuto un nuovo caso oggi, quindi non potrò scriverti di nuovo, stasera._
> 
> _Spero che il tuo volo vada bene – e cerca di non farti ammazzare._

Non poté evitare di ridacchiare quando lesse l’ultima riga. Era evidentemente uno strambo modo di dirgli di fare attenzione, ma si sarebbe accontentato.

> **_Il tuo lavoro sembra interessante, forse me ne potrai parlare ancora, un giorno._ **
> 
> **_Buona fortuna con il tuo caso. E non preoccuparti, mi prenderò cura di me. Grazie per essertene interessato._ **
> 
> **_Ci sentiamo presto._ **

Fece clic su _Invia_ e spense il portatile. Si sarebbe goduto la sua ultima sera su suolo britannico e si sarebbe riposato: il volo per l’Afghanistan era lungo e l’avrebbe innervosito a sufficienza.

Quella sera voleva rilassarsi. Chi sapeva quando avrebbe potuto farlo di nuovo?

 

Erano passati sei mesi da quando era arrivato e da allora aveva dovuto cambiare campo dieci volte. Aveva salvato più vite di quante ne avesse perse, il che lo rendeva felice, ma sapeva anche di essere ben lontano dalla fine.

Casa sembrava distare molto più di qualche miglio, alcuni giorni gli sembrava che esistesse solo in sogno. Giorni in cui non c’era altro che sabbia e sangue e spari. E morte. Sempre morte.

Ogni volta che ne aveva l’opportunità, controllava la posta elettronica: i messaggi casuali dell’estraneo di Londra erano una delle poche cose che lo tenevano con i piedi per terra.

Erano numerosi: alcuni aneddoti corti e succinti, altri filippiche più lunghe ed elaborate. Più che altro a proposito della stupidità di Scotland Yard, che John non avrebbe dovuto trovare tanto divertenti.

Scoprì di vivere solo per arrivare a quei giorni in cui poteva sedersi al computer e leggere tutti i messaggi, rispondere ad alcuni e raccontare allo Sconosciuto (perché ancora non si erano detti i nomi reciproci, semplicemente non ne avevano avuto l’opportunità) come andavano le sue giornate.

Lo Sconosciuto non gli mandava compassione o parole di conforto (a volte lo chiamava ancora idiota e non si scusava mai, ma John aveva accettato quel tratto della sua personalità e lo chiamava stronzo o testa di cazzo tutte le volte che gli sembrava opportuno), ma lo distraeva con notizie da Londra, aneddoti dal suo Paese natale e anche qualche storia sulla sua infanzia.

A quel punto pensava di conoscerlo molto bene, benché non l’avesse mai davvero incontrato, e ciò lo rendeva… felice. Il che era strano, data la sua situazione, circondato dalla guerra, ma così stavano le cose.

Stava rimuginando se dovesse dirglielo. Se fosse opportuno scriverlo in un’e-mail, affermare che gli piaceva il loro scambio di messaggi e che, una volta tornato dall’Afghanistan (cioè tra almeno altri sei mesi, ma non importava), avrebbero dovuto incontrarsi, conoscersi davvero, perché era convinto che potessero diventare degli ottimi amici – e anche un uomo della sua età ne aveva bisogno, no?

Sì, stava pensando alla possibilità di dirglielo, finché non sentì le urla, non vide i primi soldati che cadevano a terra e non udì gli spari.

Stava correndo, urlando, afferrando un amico caduto, un compagno: ferito? Sì, gravemente, già morto, corri, corricorriCORRI, trovane un altro, vai, salvalo, DOLOREDOLOREDOLORE!

E il mondo attorno a lui si ammantò di nero.

 

Non appena ebbe di nuovo la pace e la calma (e, a essere onesti, la capacità _mentale_ ) per controllare la posta, trovò più di venti messaggi da parte dello Sconosciuto.

Dapprima erano i soliti racconti sulla sua vita, ma presto cominciarono ad avere domande come conclusioni. Chiedeva di lui. Se fosse ancora disponibile. Se stesse bene.

E infine l’ultima – arrivata due mesi dopo che era stato ferito, e da allora ne era passato un altro – diceva solo una cosa:

> _Ho accettato la tua morte. Addio._

Fissò quelle parole, accennando a spostare il cursore sul pulsante _Rispondi_. Ma cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli? ‘Ehi, mi hanno sparato, ma sono sopravvissuto, torniamo a scambiarci e-mail come prima, ti va?’

Scosse la testa e chiuse la casella di posta. Non poteva farlo. Non poteva vanificare i suoi sforzi. Perché era chiaro che lo Sconosciuto fosse andato avanti. Era un uomo brillante e non avrebbe continuato a tormentarsi per lui, dopo aver accettato la sua morte: e John davvero non se la sentiva di tornare nella sua vita.

Diamine, a malapena riusciva a tornare nella propria sulle sue gambe, come avrebbe potuto rimettersi a parlare del più e del meno con un estraneo?

Sospirò e aprì il suo blog, quello che avrebbe dovuto scrivere su istruzione della sua terapista, la quale sosteneva che sarebbe andata meglio per lui, col tempo.

“E se invece non fosse così?” si chiese ad alta voce, alzandosi e afferrando il bastone.

Voleva uscire, godersi Londra, la sua città, cercare di sentirsi di nuovo a casa.

 

Seguì Mike lungo i corridoi dell’ospedale, fino ad arrivare nei laboratori del St. Barts.

Osservò l’uomo dietro al microscopio, più giovane di lui, probabilmente, che ricambiava il suo sguardo con una luce astuta negli occhi.

John aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma quello lo interruppe.

“Afghanistan o Iraq?”

Impallidì e la sua mente iniziò a lavorare alla velocità massima. Non poteva essere, era impossibile! Gli chiese di chiarire cosa intendesse e l’uomo gli snocciolò una serie di fatti impressionante e tutto quello che John riusciva a fare era fissarlo.

Perché conosceva quella voce – beh, non la voce, ma le parole che usava, il tono. La riconosceva da innumerevoli notti passate a scrivere e leggere, a ricevere speranza in una situazione dove non ve n’era rimasta traccia.

Quest’uomo in piedi davanti a lui, che gli stava proponendo di condividere un appartamento, era lo Sconosciuto.

Sherlock Holmes. Possibile coinquilino.

E non c’era alcuna possibilità al mondo che una persona intelligente quanto lui non sapesse chi fosse John, _doveva_ saperlo.

Quindi aspettò. Aspettò che gli desse retta, che gli dicesse di _sapere_ – ma aspettò invano.

Sherlock non disse una parola e lui rimase sospeso in una specie di limbo, anche mentre accettava di andare a vivere con lui, quando gli venne dimostrato di non avere bisogno del bastone, quando sparò per salvare la vita dello Sconosciuto (benché non lo fosse più, perché ora era Sherlock), quello non disse mai nulla.

E lui non sapeva cosa fare.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo va letto dopo il capitolo 32 di _Online and Anonymous_ (ammesso che stiate leggendo quella fic; se invece siete qui solo per la mia storia, potete ignorare OAA, ovviamente, e la seconda N.d.A.)!

** N.d.A. _Per FruitLover. Grazie per aver permesso alla nostra amicizia online di svilupparsi in qualcosa di migliore e per ricordarmi ogni giorno tutte le cose belle della vita. Ti amo. Non c’è più bisogno di metterci un ‘penso di’ davanti._ **

 

 

Erano passate settimane e ancora Sherlock non l’aveva capito. O almeno a lui non aveva accennato niente.

Perché non era possibile che non l’avesse capito, vero?

Era _Sherlock Holmes_!

 _Doveva_ aver capito.

John sapeva senza neanche stare a cercarli che ci fossero dozzine di modi in cui Sherlock potesse rendersi conto che era lui la persona a cui aveva scritto mesi fa. Doveva solo controllare il suo passato nell’esercito, mettere a confronto i dettagli della sua ultima missione con quelli del medico delle e-mail, aggiungere un paio di altre informazioni meno importanti e voilà: facile come rubare le ceramelle a un bambino.

Mycroft l’aveva capito, d’altronde.

Era successo qualche tempo dopo l’incidente del serial killer; era stato… _invitato_ di nuovo a unirsi al diplomatico e quello gli aveva detto molto chiaramente di sapere che lui e suo fratello si fossero inviati messaggi di posta elettronica tempo fa. Non aveva chiarito _come_ l’avesse scoperto, ma l’aveva definito ‘carino’, stranamente, e gli aveva assicurato che non l’avrebbe detto a Sherlock – cosa che neanche John avrebbe dovuto fare.

Perché era _ovvio_ che Sherlock ne fosse già a conoscenza. E il fatto che non l’avesse comunicato a John voleva dire solo una cosa: non desiderava che si rendesse conto che si fossero scritti in passato, per chissà quale motivo, presupponendo che non potesse essere abbastanza sveglio da arrivarci da solo. La sola idea era semplicemente offensiva; doveva davvero smettere di arrovellarcisi, perché gli faceva venire il mal di testa.

Ricapitolando. Mycroft lo sapeva e lui era certo che lo sapesse anche Sherlock. Ma non gli aveva detto nulla.

E ciò era estremamente frustrante.

 

Ci aveva tentato. Ci aveva tentato con tutto se stesso.

In Afghanistan era stato molto più semplice. La sua mente era sempre stata occupata da altre cose, come _sopravvivere_ , ad esempio.

Magari era stato attratto da un paio degli uomini che aveva curato, ma non era successo mai nulla.

Era stato anche in grado di riconoscere che il modo di scrivere dello Sconosciuto l’avesse eccitato, a volte; non poteva farci nulla se trovava l’intelligenza sexy, dopotutto!

E quando aveva scoperto che lo Sconosciuto era in realtà Sherlock, beh… Non aveva avuto alcuna possibilità.

Ma poi l’altro aveva dimostrato di essere solo interessato al suo lavoro. E a nient’altro.

Si era reso conto che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di dirgli tutte le cose che voleva fargli sapere: che i suoi messaggi a volte erano l’unica cosa che gli permetteva di andare avanti. Che l’avevano fatto ridere anche quando era circondato da sangue, polvere e morte. Che non vedeva l’ora di avere un attimo di tempo per controllare se gliene fosse arrivato un altro.

Non glielo poteva dire perché Sherlock non _sapeva_ e perché non aveva occhi se non per le sue indagini, quindi che _senso_ aveva dichiarare i suoi sentimenti?

Per quei motivi tentò.

Uscì con delle donne – in fondo non le stava ingannando, non era gay, il termine più adatto sarebbe stato ‘bisessuale’ – e ogni volta che qualcuno supponeva che lui e Sherlock fossero in una relazione lui lo negava.

Dopo qualche tempo, però, smise di farlo. In primo luogo perché nessuno gli credeva. E in secondo luogo… beh. Perché negarlo quando voleva che fosse vero?

Ma ancora non aveva intenzione di rivelargli nulla. No, non poteva correre quel rischio, non avrebbe sopportato un rifiuto.

Quindi si tenne i propri sentimenti per sé. Ci provò, comunque. Perché purtroppo sembrava che tutti ne fossero a conoscenza. Tutti tranne Sherlock.

_Vallo a capire._

 

Erano sopravvissuti a Moriarty.

Ancora non riusciva a crederci. Era certo che non sarebbe mai riuscito a venire a patti con il fatto che _il ragazzo di Molly_ fosse stato il terribile burattinaio che aveva architettato tutti quegli orribili crimini e che lui fosse stato pronto a sacrificarsi per Sherlock (okay, non ne era poi _così_ sorpreso) e che avesse accettato di saltare in aria insieme a quei due solo per levare di mezzo quel bastardo… eppure era quello che era successo.

Era sopravvissuto a una guerra, a una ferita d’arma da fuoco, eppure era pronto a morire per la causa del consulente detective. Per Sherlock.

Era davvero nato per fare il soldato.

Prese un respiro tremolante, steso sul letto. Ora doveva far fronte a un altro pericolo. Un’altra persona.

Irene Adler.

Solo pensare a lei lo faceva infuriare.

E il problema era che ne conosceva esattamente il motivo, ma non poteva fare nulla a riguardo.

A quanto pareva il suo coinquilino era attratto dalle donne.

Si voltò sul fianco e chiuse gli occhi. Si rifiutava di piangere, non era più un ragazzino.

D’accordo, l’uomo che gli piaceva era etero e interessato solo a risolvere un caso dopo l’altro. Andava tutto bene. Non importava. Era ancora il suo migliore amico e sembrava che a Sherlock lui piacesse, dopotutto, quindi se lo sarebbe fatto bastare.

Ma sapeva che non fosse sufficiente.

Fu a quel punto che andò tutto a rotoli.

 

“Vorrei provare una cosa,” lo informò il suo coinquilino il giorno dopo, mentre facevano colazione. Beh, John stava mangiucchiando un toast e l’altro stava bevendo del tè: per loro era quella la colazione.

Smise di leggere il giornale e sollevò lo sguardo, accigliandosi un po’.

“Sì?” chiese, indicandogli di spiegarsi meglio.

Sherlock si alzò, gli si avvicinò, si piegò in avanti e, senza alcuna esitazione, lo baciò con forza.

Lui ansimò, contraendo le mani per lo shock e spiegazzando le pagine del quotidiano, mentre l’altro spingeva la lingua tra le sue labbra, la passava sui suoi denti e attorno alla sua, coinvolgendola in una danza scivolosa.

Prima che il suo cervello riuscisse anche solo a elaborare cosa stesse succedendo e come dovesse reagire, Sherlock si scostò, leccandosi le labbra.

“Oh,” affermò con tono confuso, quindi uscì dalla stanza.

John rimase seduto al tavolo con la bocca spalancata e intento a fissare la porta dalla quale era uscito, ferito e con la mente in subbuglio e- _oddio, non di nuovo!_

 

Sherlock non era tornato a casa per tutto il giorno e lui dovette pensare a qualcosa per distrarsi. Era anche il suo giorno libero, quindi non gli era rimasto molto da fare, se non pulire l’appartamento e oziare.

Dopo qualche ora sospirò, sconfitto, e accese il portatile.

Al momento vi era seduto di fronte e stava scrivendo un’e-mail. A Sherlock. O, per meglio dire, allo Sconosciuto. Non aveva intenzione d’inviarla, naturalmente, ma aveva sentito il bisogno di mettere i suoi sentimenti nero su bianco.

 _Sai, sei proprio un idiota_ , era l’inizio.

> _Dovresti essere l’uomo più intelligente di Londra, anzi, di tutta l’Inghilterra. Risolvi ogni caso come se fossero esercizi per bambini dell’asilo eppure non riesci a capire le cose più semplici._
> 
> _Come il fatto che ho smesso di negare che stiamo insieme._
> 
> _Come il modo in cui ti guardo._
> 
> _Come il fatto che ho ucciso un uomo per salvarti neanche due giorni dopo averti conosciuto._
> 
> _Dannazione, Sherlock!_ Devi _sapere chi sono. Come potresti non averlo dedotto? È così ovvio, persino ai miei occhi._
> 
> _Che diavolo stai facendo, allora? O lo sai e non vuoi dirmelo o non lo sai, il che ti rende solo stupido._
> 
> _Magari avrei dovuto dirtelo non appena l’avevo scoperto. Ma come? Ero così certo che tu sapessi e che comunque non volessi dire nulla, così ho pensato che non volessi che io lo venissi a sapere._
> 
> _Hai detto di aver accettato la mia morte. Cosa avresti fatto se ti avessi detto che ero ancora vivo? E che eravamo coinquilini? Mi avresti fatto andare via?_
> 
> _Io penso di sì._
> 
> _Per te ero una distrazione, come lo sono ora, solo che adesso sono con te in carne e ossa e, se ti avessi detto chi sono, tu forse ti saresti annoiato di me, del mistero._
> 
> _Non potevo correre quel rischio, Sherlock._
> 
> _È da così tanto che te lo voglio dire… le tue e-mail hanno cambiato e_ salvato _la mia vita, idiota che non sei altro. Senza di esse si sarebbe allargato un vuoto dentro di me e mi sarei arreso. Ma erano presenti nella mia vita,_ tu _eri presente, e ciò ha avuto un enorme impatto su di me._
> 
> _Non credo di poter tornare a vivere senza di te._
> 
> _Penso di-_

Smise di scrivere, salvandola nelle bozze. Non riusciva a continuare, non ora. Magari mai. Non sarebbe stato in grado di accettare il rifiuto e anche solo scrivere quello che provava lo rendeva più reale: sarebbe stato più facile venire ferito.

John, il soldato, non aveva abbastanza fegato da correre quel rischio.

 

Era tardi e lui voleva andare a letto. Ma Sherlock era tornato e gli aveva fatto una domanda.

“Tu vuoi fare _cosa_?” domandò con occhi spalancati; lo stava di nuovo fissando, ma al momento non gl’importava. Stava avendo le allucinazioni, adesso?

“Voglio fare sesso con te,” ripeté quello, confermando che a quanto pareva l’avesse detto sul serio.

Non riuscì a fermare la risata che gli salì dal petto e sapeva che fosse più che altro agitazione. “Perché?” riuscì a chiedere, cercando di nascondere il tremolio alle mani.

Sherlock fece spallucce. “È un esperimento,” spiegò, con voce calma. “E so di non esserti indifferente, hai smesso di far notare alla gente che non siamo in una relazione.”

D’accordo, era vero, ma non sapeva che lui se ne fosse accorto. E comunque da quando era un buon motivo per andare a letto con un’altra persona?

“È esatto,” rispose con cautela, cercando di ragionare. “Ma perché vorresti andare a letto con me?”

Sherlock roteò gli occhi, come se la domanda fosse stata estremamente stupida – il che probabilmente era vero, nella sua mente, ma nel mondo reale era assolutamente legittima.

“Te l’ho detto, è un esperimento,” affermò con sufficienza. “Ho bisogno di mettere a confronto l’eccitazione e l’orgasmo di un uomo con quelli di una donna.”

La risposta lo sconvolse ancora di più e, prevedibilmente, lo ferì.

“Vuoi dirmi che hai passato la giornata a letto con una donna e adesso te ne torni qua per fare sesso con me?” chiese, con voce tanto calma da essere inquietante.

Quello lo osservò con espressione confusa. “Certo che no,” affermò. “Ho intenzione di uscire a trovare una donna con cui fare sesso domani, oggi ho solo pensato ai vari dettagli.”

Non era esattamente meglio, ma almeno era venuto prima da lui- no, fermi tutti.

“Perché io?”

Roteò di nuovo gli occhi. “Andiamo, John. Con chi altri, sennò?”

E a quanto pareva ciò era abbastanza per lui, perché si sentì acconsentire senza neanche pensarci sopra.

Perché se Sherlock voleva davvero fare sesso con un uomo e veniva da lui… Che altro poteva dire di diverso?

 

Si affrettarono a togliersi i vestiti, intralciati dalle gambe e braccia l’uno dell’altro, e John iniziò a temere per la sorte del suo letto, quando vi si gettarono sopra senza un minimo di grazia. Era finito sotto Sherlock, che aveva addosso solo i boxer, mentre lui poteva ancora contare sulla presenza dei pantaloni e, diavolo, l’altro non era cambiato molto da quando l’aveva visto a Buckingham Palace coperto solo da un lenzuolo.

“Aspetta, aspetta,” disse, tra un ansito e l’altro, con le labbra gonfie e rosse per via dei baci frenetici che si erano scambiati fin dal primo grandino delle scale – non era certo che ciò facesse parte dell’esperimento, ma non si stava lamentando. Aveva la bocca asciutta, quindi ci mise un po’ prima di parlare e Sherlock ebbe tutto il tempo di sfilargli i calzoni. “Non possiamo fare sesso vero,” spiegò, leccandosi le labbra.

Quello lo guardò improvvisamente negli occhi. “Perché no?” chiese, e lui deglutì.

“Perché io non… non abbiamo il necessario a disposizione e…” _e non voglio fare una cosa del genere con te per un esperimento, ma non posso certo dirtelo, quindi non chiedermelo e basta._

Quello corrugò la fronte ma annuì.

“D’accordo,” disse, spingendo i fianchi verso il basso; John non poté far altro che gemere quando sentì la sua erezione – _oddio quello è il suo cazzo non so per quanto potrò resistere_ – scorrere contro la propria e affrettarsi ad afferrarlo per le spalle. “Faremo così, allora,” aggiunse, con uno sguardo lievemente sfuocato.

Portò la mano ad abbassare l’intimo di entrambi ed ecco che improvvisamente erano nudi, con Sherlock sospeso sopra di lui, intenti di nuovo a baciarsi: sperava di non svegliarsi mai, perché questo doveva per forza essere un sogno.

Si mossero l’uno contro l’altro lentamente, dapprima, ma diventarono presto più frenetici, più intensi, più… _più_.

C’era una specie di statica nella sua mente e John era certo che se vi si fosse concentrato troppo, si sarebbe reso conto di cosa stava facendo, con _chi_ , e la parte ironica di quella situazione era che si sarebbe fermato.

Quindi non ascoltò quel rumore lontano, prestando tutta la sua attenzione alla sensazione dell’altro che premeva il bacino contro il suo, al sapore della pelle candida quando cominciò a lasciare succhiotti sul suo collo e al modo in cui Sherlock gli tirava i capelli mentre lui passava una mano sulla sua schiena liscia.

Non c’impiegarono molto a raggiungere l’orgasmo: per lui l’attesa durava da troppo tempo e Sherlock… beh, aveva l’impressione che non venisse da molto tempo, a dirla tutta, e ciò di solito non implicava lunghi periodi di resistenza.

Non sapeva chi fosse venuto per primo, ma tutto d’un tratto sentì dello sperma ricadergli sull’addome e vide bianco per un momento, sentendo l’altro gemere sopra di sé; a prescindere dalle circostanze, per lui fu perfetto.

Ma poi Sherlock, il vero Sherlock, l’uomo calcolatore e logico, tornò in sé e si alzò in piedi, prendendo in mano un asciugamano per ripulirsi e passandolo a lui prima di afferrare i propri pantaloni.

“Grazie,” affermò con tono educato, benché a John fosse sembrato di sentire un tremolio nella sua voce. “È stato estremamente… Ecco- ehm… Sì.”

Uscì dalla stanza, lasciandolo ancora una volta da solo, con il loro seme che si asciugava rapidamente sulla sua pelle e il cuore che gli si spezzava.

 

Si risedette davanti al portatile, rileggendo l’e-mail che aveva scritto il giorno prima. Aggiunse delle frasi, sentendosi vuoto. Non si fermò a riflettere, si limitò a scrivere, fregandosene delle conseguenze. Se la reazione dell’altro fosse stata negativa, John avrebbe lasciato l’appartamento e pace. Avrebbe trovato un altro posto in cui vivere, un’altra fonte di azione. Non poteva rimanere qui se Sherlock non provava niente per lui, se la notte prima era stata davvero solo un esperimento.

> _[...] È da così tanto che te lo voglio dire… le tue e-mail hanno cambiato e_ salvato _la mia vita, idiota che non sei altro. Senza di esse si sarebbe allargato un vuoto dentro di me e mi sarei arreso. Ma erano presenti nella mia vita,_ tu _eri presente, e ciò ha avuto un enorme impatto su di me._
> 
> _Non credo di poter tornare a vivere senza di te._
> 
> _Penso di- anzi, so di amarti, Sherlock Holmes. Sei un idiota, un dannatissimo cretino, ma io ti amo comunque._
> 
> _Ieri notte è successo quello che ho sempre sognato. Ma per te si trattava solo di un esperimento e saperlo fa male, Sherlock, più di una ferita d’arma da fuoco, più di lottare con la morte._
> 
> _Non t’infastidirò con i miei sentimenti se non puoi ricambiarli. Me ne andrò via dall’appartamento e dalla tua vita. Non posso rimanere, sapendo che tu non provi lo stesso per me._
> 
> _Ma ho bisogno che tu sappia. Che tu capisca._
> 
> _Non completare l’esperimento. Non andare a letto con la prima donna che ti capita (e per l’amor del cielo non chiederlo a Molly, non voglio che tu infranga anche il suo cuore!) per poi tornare qui a raccontarmi le tue osservazioni. Non potrei sopportarlo._

La rilesse ancora una volta e fece clic su _Invia_.

Sherlock l’avrebbe ricevuta subito, ovunque si trovasse, e sarebbe arrivato alle sue conclusioni. Rimase seduto al tavolo, incerto su come procedere. Avrebbe dovuto iniziare a fare le valigie, giusto per essere pronto? Iniziare a cercare un altro appartamento?

Ma non voleva farlo, voleva che Sherlock tornasse a casa e gli rivelasse di provare la stessa cosa, che gli dicesse di rimanere, che loro potevano-

 

S’interruppe quando sentì qualcuno salire le scale e riconobbe il passo del suo coinquilino; prese un respiro profondo e rivolse lo sguardo alla porta.

L’osservò entrare, avanzare nella stanza con il cellulare in mano e un’espressione completamente confusa in volto, oltre a qualcosa che non riconobbe. Sperava che non fosse disgusto.

“John.”

Sembrò _esalare_ il suo nome e lui si sentì attraversare da un brivido. L’aveva detto nello stesso modo la sera prima, poco prima di venire.

“Sì?” rispose, quasi senza pensarci.

Quello si avvicinò con fare evidentemente turbato. “Io-” iniziò, interrompendosi subito e leccandosi le labbra. “Sei tu,” affermò, e John annuì.

“Sì,” ripeté e gli venne voglia di ridere: a quanto pareva erano entrambi momentaneamente incapaci di formare frasi di senso compiuto.

L’altro si sedette di fronte a lui e posò il telefono tra di loro, con l’e-mail aperta. Fece un gesto vago verso lo schermo. “Che cosa- Perché non me l’hai detto?”

Rabbrividì. “Perché pensavo che lo sapessi,” rispose, incerto su come avrebbe reagito. “Pensavo che non volessi farmelo capire… E Mycroft – anche lui lo sa – ha detto che sarebbe stato meglio non parlarne. Pensavo che tu volessi dimenticarti…” non disse _‘di me’_ , ma era chiaro che l’avesse pensato.

Sherlock deglutì. “Non lo sapevo,” affermò, e la sua espressione era così aperta, così vulnerabile… non l’aveva mai vista sul suo viso, prima. “Pensavo che lui- che _tu_ fossi morto e non volevo più pensarci. Mi era sembrato di perdere un amico. E improvvisamente… sei sempre stato tu…” Era chiaro che non riuscisse a capacitarsene e tornò a fissare il messaggio. “Davvero hanno significato tanto per te?” chiese. “Tutte quelle cosette noiose che ti raccontavo?”

Dovette sorridere a come lo disse. “Te l’ho detto, no? Erano tutto, per me.” Si preparò mentalmente e lo guardò dritto in faccia. “ _Tu_ sei tutto, per me.”

Quello ammiccò e tornò a guardare lo schermo del cellulare. “Ma… perché io?”

John spalancò la bocca. “Davvero hai bisogno di chiederlo?” domandò, e vedendolo annuire con fare esitante, scosse la testa, esasperato. “Non lo so,” rispose con tono sincero. “So solo che tutte le volte che ricevevo una tua e-mail non potevo fare a meno di sorridere. E benché tu possa essere un fastidioso so-tutto-io a volte, per non dire maleducato e piuttosto stronzo… io ti amo. Sei parte di me. Ho ucciso un uomo per te prima ancora di conoscerti al di fuori delle tue e-mail. Sono pronto a dare la mia vita per te, lo _sai_.

“Ieri notte… L’ho fatto perché pensavo che fosse la mia unica possibilità. Ma fa male pensare che per te fosse solo un esperimento come un altro. Quindi te lo ripeto: se non provi niente per me, me ne andrò. Perché non posso rimanere qui se tu non hai gli stessi sentimenti per me. Non più.”

Rimasero a fissarsi in silenzio per quelli che sembrarono vari minuti, ma probabilmente ne era passato a malapena uno.

Improvvisamente Sherlock sorrise. Era uno dei suoi rari sorrisi sinceri e fu più che sufficiente a installare un po’ di speranza nel suo cuore.

“Ero così felice che avessi continuato a scrivermi,” rivelò piano. “Quando hai smesso ho pensato… Mi è sembrato di perdere una parte di me. L’ho ritrovata quando tu sei venuto a vivere qui… Ora vorresti dirmi che sei sempre stato tu fin dall’inizio? Come potrei perderti di nuovo?”

Ricambiò il sorriso con entusiasmo e senza esitazioni.

“Quindi non andrai a cercare una donna da scoparti?” domandò, giusto per chiarire, e quello emise uno sbuffo divertito.

“Ma per favore,” rispose, con una nota della sua normale voce sarcastica. “Davvero credi che m’interessi portare a termine un esperimento talmente ridicolo? Semplicemente non sapevo in che altro modo chiederti di venire a letto con me.”

John, come spesso accadeva quando si ritrovava davanti alle profondità dei ragionamenti del consulente detective, rimase senza parole.

“Sei proprio un _idiota_!” fu quello che riuscì a dire e l’altro scoppiò a ridere.

“Ma lo ami,” ghignò e si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi.

John scosse la testa e sorrise. “Quello è vero,” ammise, annuendo, quindi lo tirò verso di sé per il bavero del cappotto e lo baciò con tutta la forza di cui era capace.

Perché finalmente poteva farlo.

 


End file.
